Flores en tu cabello
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: En lo alto de una colina, Krillin y Androide 18 hacen un picnic, y ésta se interesa por la vida humana a lo que la lleva a una serie de preguntas. / One Shot /


_**Hola! :D **_

_**Bueno, vuelvo con otro fic, y espero que esta vez me valla mejor que el anterior. Traté de tomar mis errores para mejorar, y eso espero. **_

_**Esta vez está dedicado a Androide 18 y a Krillin, es una adaptación Hippie a esta linda pareja. Obvio, esto sería después de que Gohan derrotara a Cell.**_

_** Espero que les agrade. (:**_

* * *

**_Flores en tu cabello._ **

En lo alto de una colina verde y llena de flores, se encontraban de picnic una pareja disfrutando de la naturaleza.

Ella era una hermosa mujer, rubia y de ojos celestes, era muy atractiva, mas de lo que pensaba. La habían hecho perfecta para el joven que la acompañaba y que sonreía constantemente al mirarla a los ojos.

Krillin estaba loco de amor por esta joven de aspecto humano, aunque no lo fuera. Por mas que su pasado halla sido terrible, hoy ya no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. Solo les importaba que las hormigas no robaran ninguna masita o algún sándwich de la canasta.

Estaban viviendo una escena enternecedora. Entre charlas y caricias, el amor flotaba en al aire, al igual que la paz en la Tierra que alguna vez brindaron estos luchadores.

Luego de almorzar, Androide 18, como así se hacía llamar, se recostó sobre el pasto verde, al igual que su acompañante. Ambos callaron por algunos minutos.

A él se le hacía de lo mas interesante observar a su preciosa novia muy concentrada mirando el firmamento, celeste como sus ojos. Entonces, para interrumpir el silencio, le preguntó..

- _¿Que te llama la atención del cielo? - _Preguntó Krillin con una leve sonrisa - _¿Son acaso las nubes? ¿Los pájaros? _

18 no contestó de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo para elaborar una respuesta que no había pensado, ya que no sabía que contestarle. Sabía que algo tenía el cielo que tanto le gustaba, pero no tenía idea qué.

- _No lo sé._ _Me gusta._

- _¿Y a quien no?_ - Comentó nuevamente su novio. - _Recostarse en el pasto a mirar las nubes, es una de las cosas que el hombre terrícola adora hacer en sus ratos libres desde los comienzos de esta raza. _

_- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Por que algo tan insignificante como el cielo, llama la atención de tantas personas? - _Preguntó sorprendida al escuchar a su acompañante.

_- Porque irradia paz tal vez... - _Contestó mirando a su chica, la cual le devolvió una mirada confusa. - _Veras, cuando miras al cielo, intentas encontrar un poco de paz, un poco de alivio a nuestras almas, a nuestro corazón, que a veces sin querer es lastimado. -_ Dijo sin dejar de observar este gigante -_ Cuando lo miras, encuentras un poco de todas esas cosas... Y te sientes mejor. _

La androide lo miró asombrada al escuchar las palabras tan profundas que su novio le había brindado. No solo le había dicho unas cuantas palabras lindas, también le había enseñado lo que ella misma no pudo descifrar. Pudo aprender a entender sus ideas y sus pensamientos, gracias a estas palabras.

- _Estoy muy asombrada por todo eso Krillin_. - Dijo mirando a su acompañante con los ojos bien abiertos.

- _¿Eh? _

- _Me ayudaste a descubrir lo que en realidad pensaba acerca del cielo, ya que pienso lo mismo que tú, pero con otras palabras. - _Comentó la rubia aún impresionada. - _Gracias. _

_- ¡Ah, no es nada! - _Exclamó Krillin mientras se sonrojaba - _Sabes_,_ puedo enseñarte mas cosas de las que no te imaginas. _

Entonces, al escuchar esto, la joven se sentó rápidamente, muy emocionada al escuchar esto último. Ahora, gracias a su amado compañero, podría conocer mas de la vida terrestre y tener su propia perspectiva de un mundo perfecto allí en la Tierra.

- _¿En serio? ¿Serías tan amable de enseñarme?_ - Preguntó entusiasmada. - _¡Eres increíble Krillin! _

Luego de tal afirmación, la rubia le agradeció con un pequeño beso que terminó enamorando aún mas a su loco acompañante.

18 no podía esperar a conocer mas de la vida. Por eso juntó todo en la canasta rápidamente, y decidió emprender un viaje de sabiduría por todo el campo. Acompañada de las sabías palabras de Krillin, que por supuesto haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que tanto quería.

Ella confiaba plenamente en él, y trataría de llevar al pie de la letra cada estrofa que su boca pronunciara. No sería difícil, ya que era una mujer muy inteligente, pero aun seguía teniendo otro tipo de información sobre la vida terrestre. Información que no le servía siendo lo que era ella hoy en día: una mujer terrícola.

Caminaron por extenso campo bajo un día soleado, con algo de viento que hacía bailar el pelo dorado de 18. A lo que la llevó a pensar. El viento te hace sentir de alguna manera. Ella sabía lo bien que se sentía el aire tibio acariciando cada parte tocable de su cuerpo, pero no sabía que decir, es por eso que nuevamente recurrió a su diccionario de sentimientos.

- _Krillin ¿Que me dices sobre el viento? ¿Que es lo que debo sentir? - _Preguntó dulcemente, esperando una buena respuesta.

- _Yo pienso que dejarse llevar por el viento, ademas de brindarte placer y refrigerio en un día caluroso, es como sentirse en plena libertad. Respirar el aire puro es magnífico, al igual que observar las hojas caer en otoño, o lo hermoso que es ver tu pelo bailar al compás de las corrientes de aire. - _Respondió tomando un diente de león de los campos.

- _¡Es correcto! - _Afirmó risueña_ - Era lo que estaba pensando. Sin duda le diste un significado a mi pensamiento. - Comentó para luego devolverle otro beso. _

Krillin volvió son tomar color en sus mejillas, a lo que #18 le llamó la atención. Que coincidencia que siempre que mostraba su afecto con su pareja, este tomara color en su rostro. No le preguntó nada acerca de eso, solo esperó a hacer otra pregunta y besarle nuevamente, para ver si ocurría esto.

Entonces, la rubia se fijó en esa extraña planta que Krillin había arrancado del campo y luego, quedó asombrada como una niña pequeña al ver las semillas del diente de león volar con una ráfaga de aire. Siguió con la mirada las suaves semillas que se dejaban llevar por la corriente de aire.

- _¿Que hay de esa planta, Krillin? ¿Que es? -_ Volvió a cuestionar esperando ansiosa su respuestas.

_- Esto es un diente de león. Es una planta silvestre que crecen en los campos, y esas varitas muy pequeñas que tienen aquí, que tienen pelos en las puntas son las semillas de la flor. _

_- Ah son muy hermosas. - Comentó ella._

_- ¡Si, son divertidas! - _Exclamó Krillin y luego arrancó una flor y se la dio. -_ Mira, sopla la flor. _

Al escuchar el consejo, 18 tomó aire y sopló fuerte para ver que ocurría. Entonces quedó fascinada al ver como las semillas volaban con la ráfaga de viento que había provocado. La pobre flor se había desplumado, era solo un tallo y al fijarse sonrió nuevamente y agradeció a Krillin con otro beso.

Esta vez, parecía haberse acostumbrado a las caricias de su novia, ya que su rostro no se coloreó como antes. A lo que hizo dudar a la joven. Por eso, preguntó a que se debía el rubor de sus mejillas que aparecía de vez en cuando.

Krillin se enrojeció al tratar con esa pregunta a lo que la androide arqueó una ceja. Quería saber porqué los humanos se ruborizaban de vez en cuando, en distintas situaciones. A qué se debía este cambio físico.

- _Vamos, contéstame. - _Ordenó seriamente. - _¿Por qué la temperatura de las mejillas sube algunas veces? ¿A que se debe? _

El joven guerrero se rascó la nuca pensando en una buena respuesta, hasta que decidió que contestarle.

- _Veras, no estoy muy iluminado sobre eso... Pero siempre pasa. _

- _Explícate. -_ Dijo confundida.

- _Bueno, sucede cuando estás en una situación vergonzosa. _

_- Entonces... ¿Te avergüenzas cada vez que demuestro mi agradecimiento besándote? - _Preguntó para luego fruncir el ceño.

- _¿¡Qué!?_ - Cuestionó el joven exaltado y detuvo su caminata.

- _Me hubieras avisado antes que te deba vergüenza que te demuestre mi afecto de esta manera. - _Musitó enojada comenzando a caminar y dejando a Krillin detrás.

- _¡18 espera! Me entendiste mal, no es exactamente lo que me sucede. _

- _O sea que... ¿Lo que dices no es cien por siento cierto_? - Preguntó aún enojada. - _Sabes, confié en ti y te creí todo lo que me dijiste. Que mentiroso_ eres.

La joven de ojos celestes estaba decepcionada y furiosa con su acompañante. Creyó que éste le había mentido en todo lo que le decía, que la había tomado como un chiste y eso no era digno de ella. 18 quería que la tomara enserio y que le enseñara las cosas mas comunes, ya que no sabía sabía nada acerca de la vida y quería aprender.

Krillin se estaba desesperando. Había cometido un grave error, pero no se rendiría. Así que trató de pensar y componer una respuesta que salvara su relación.

- _¡No te mentí acerca de nada! Te lo juro. - _Comenzó a caminar detrás de ella_ - Es que... Sonrojarse, como así se le dice al rubor del rostro, se debe a una situación que vives cuando... Te pones nervioso por alguien o por algo. Es así como reacciona el cuerpo; todas las personas, normalmente los niños y adolescentes se ruborizan por causa de alguna linda o vergonzosa situación. Es natural. _

- _Así que... ¿Dices que así reaccionan los humanos frente a una linda situación?_ - Preguntó ella cambiando el tono de voz violento, por uno mas dulce y suave.

- _Si, es algo así. No se que explicarlo bien pero solo pasa y es inevitable._ - Respondió mas calmado - _Ademas, te puedes enrojecer por muchos sentimientos. _

_- ¿Como cuales? _

- _Bueno te puedes poner rojo de furia, del agotamiento, de vergüenza, de orgullo.. A veces.. Eso pasa._

- _Ah... A mi no me pasa eso. - _Dijo indiferente.

- _Pues que suerte, puedes esconder sensaciones sin que los demás se den cuenta y te molesten._

Comentó Krillin para luego seguir caminando al lado de su querida novia. Esta vez de la mano y muy juntos.

Luego de una larga caminata por un sendero al costado de un campo sembrado, llegaron a un lugar muy hermoso donde crecían flores por todos lados. #18 estaba encantada al ver la variedad de colores de las flores que crecías por doquier. Krillin pensó que sería buena idea regalarle la flor mas bella, la haría muy feliz, pero tendría que buscar por todo el lugar para darle la flor perfecta para otra flor mas hermosa.

Antes de comenzar la búsqueda le dijo a su chica que la esperara por ahí, ya que éste estaba muy concentrado buscando la flor perfecta.

Por el momento, solo veía flores preciosas, pero ninguna que llegara casi al nivel de su novia. Pensó que una flor blanca resaltaría su belleza, y eso fue lo que buscó.

Tarea difícil, ya que en el campo solo había margaritas pequeñas como flores blancas, y las demás eran de distintos colores. Podía armar un ramillete sencillo pero precioso, con esa flor que tanto buscaba.

Pasó un rato buscando entre las plantes, hasta que por fin encontró ese jazmín grande, llamativo y con ese aroma tan primaveral que le llamó la atención a primera vista.

- _¡Ahí estás! - _Gritó con alegría al verlo y arrancarlo suavemente.

- _¿Que encontraste, Krillin? - _Preguntó cuando vio que su novio traía algo escondido detrás.

Entonces, cuando estaba por darle el ramillete, lo llaman a un pequeño artefacto, parecido a un teléfono que Bulma le había regalado a él y a todos los guerreros Z para estar en contacto.

- _¿Quien habla?_ - Preguntó, nervioso como siempre.

Del otro lado del tubo.

- _¡Hola Krillin, ¿Como estás? Habla Bulma. Te llamaba para avisarte que estamos todos reunidos en Kame House pasando un buen rato_. ¡_Ven rápido que estamos muy entretenidos y solo faltan tú y #18!. - _

_- ¡Hola Bulma! Gracias por la invitación. Iremos en un momento, espérenos._ - Luego de hablar, cortó la comunicación.

Dieciocho lo miró curiosamente. Quería saber a donde irían ahora, ya que había escuchado a su novio que irían a algún lado. Por lo tanto, volvió a preguntar a donde se dirigirían esta vez.

- _Kame House_ - Dijo Krillin - _Es la casa que se encuentra en una pequeña isla en el medio del mar, y donde vive el maestro Roshi, mi antiguo maestro de las artes marciales. _

_- ¿Crees que pueda ir? - _Preguntó la rubia.

-_ ¡Pues claro! No te dejaré sola._ - Musitó con ternura. - _Pero para ir allí, necesitas algo._

- _¿Que es lo que necesito? ¿Ropa nueva? ¿Llevar comida?_ - Cuestionó ingenua.

- _Claro que no. _

_- Y bueno Krillin, dime ya que es lo que necesito. _

Krillin sacó de atrás de su espalda un ramillete muy colorido. Con un jazmín y otras flores pequeñas, violetas, rosas y amarillas. Era muy hermoso, y Dieciocho se emocionó al verlo, tanto que volvió a besar a su novio, pero esta vez con mas ternura.

- _Mira 18, si vas a Kame House asegúrate de usar flores en tu cabello. - _Dijo mientras acomodaba el pequeño ramillete en el cabello rubio de su bella novia. - _Ya que conocerás gente muy amable allí._

Androide 18 adoró el accesorio natural que su novio había agregado a su cabeza. Le quedaba muy lindo, resaltaba su perfecto rostro y se le veía muy sensual y femenino.

- _¿Ahora estoy lista para ir? - _Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- _Claro que si. _

Luego, ambos se tomaron de las manos y salieron volando en dirección a la casa del maestro Roshi.

_Fin~_

* * *

**_HOLAA! Espero que les halla gustado! :D _**

**_Este fic me tomó cuatro días por ahí, bueno. Les dejo y espero comentarios!_**

**_Un beso :3_**


End file.
